


Starcream/Reader Fellatio

by MoonFacedViceroy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Feedback Is Encouraged, Hand Job, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interspecies, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Interactive, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFacedViceroy/pseuds/MoonFacedViceroy
Summary: This is a basic blowjob scene between Starscream and you, the anonymous reader. Please enjoy![P.S. This is my first time writing smut, so any feedback on how I can improve will be extremely useful!]





	Starcream/Reader Fellatio

“I-I’ve never done this with a human before,” Starscream meekly tells you, an uncharacteristic shyness in his voice. His exposed spike rested in his lap, throbbing slightly in rhythm with his mechanical heart. 

“It’s okay,” you quickly assure him, gliding your hand up this smooth inside of his leg plate. His spike jolted upwards, a shiver passing through him as your hand approached the warm equivalent of his mid-thigh.”I know what I’m doing.”

His arm-length spike now bobbing almost desperately, you lay down mere inches from it, placing both of you hands on either side of its base. Teasingly, you kiss your lips onto its tip, synthetic fluid smearing over them in a warm sheen. You slide your tongue across it, the taste of honeyed copper being oddly pleasant. Another shiver racks through Starscream, his impatience cutely obvious.

Slowly, you place the tip of his spike beyond you slick lips, more Cybertronian pre dribbling onto you warm tongue.  
“F-Fuck,” he hisses out, balling his hands into clenched fists. You slide another inch of his organic steel into your mouth, copper musk tingling your senses. You flick your tongue across the tip of his spike, swirling saliva with metallic fluid. Shivering, Starscream slightly forwards his hips, his tip prodding at the beginning of your throat. Stifling a gag, you pull your head backwards, the shimmering tip now in front of your eyes again.

Regaining your composure, you lunge forward again, putting your smooth hands on the warm shaft of his spike and your inviting mouth over its tip. You begin to stroke the length that could not fit into your mouth, more hot pre gushing into your mouth. You can hear Starscream whispering moans above you, his hips rocking forward to press more of his Cybertronian phallus into your mouth. You feel the back of your mouth become accustomed to his spike, slowly letting his length dip into the beginning of your throat. Saliva and fluid overflow onto your chin, the warm mixture dribbling down his spike.

You find yourself pressing more and more of his length into your mouth, your throat beginning as it continuously slid further downwards. The rest of his shaft was slick as your hands pumped, Starscream’s legs quivering as you reached the base. You feel a metallic hand press onto the back of your head, taking control by roughly guiding you down his spike and hoisting you up again. Copper fluid leaks vigorously from its tip, your mouth lapping at it with its soft tongue. He begins to force more and more down your throat, his movements quickening much like his breath. Your jaw aches as his spike pushes you to your limits, his climax imminent.

A primal hiss comes from Starscream as he jams his spike down your throat, his length beginning to swell. You feel his hot seed rush down your throat, pumping into your stomach. In his ecstasy, Starscream releases his grip, letting you slide his tip into your mouth as another glob of Cybertronian cum rapidly fills it. The copper taste of his pre is quickly replaced with the honey-esque flavor of his seed. You gulp it down thirstily, another immediately jolting onto your tongue and leaking out of your mouth.

You slide the rest of his tip out of your mouth, letting the remainder of his climax coat your face as you squeezed its swelled shaft. The warm, near-violet cum drips down your face, Starscream’s climax coming to a close. The Cybertronian leans backwards, breathing heavily as he bathes within his sexual exhaustion.

“Not...bad...for a human,” he playfully smirks, his spike slowly sliding into its slit. You slowly climb onto his chest, his seed still slathered across your face. You smirk back as you lay your head onto his neck, exhausted as well. Soon, your eyes begin to droop, the rhythmic beating of Starscream’s heart lulling you to sleep.


End file.
